


A Goodman is Hard to Find

by daphnerunning



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cluelessness, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the t_and_b_anon kink meme. If it were anyone else, Ivan would be terrified. But this is Keith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Goodman is Hard to Find

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt that basically requested Evil!Keith having his way with a trusting, confused Ivan.
> 
> ...I really have to stop putting Ivan on the bottom of these horrible situations.

_“My wind velocity today is off the charts! Stop, criminal, and face justice!”_

Ivan added ten more pounds to the weight rack. He’d been lucky enough to photobomb three Sky High arrests that day, and it always gave him a thrill to see his friend work. It gave him even more of a thrill to call him a friend. Even now past ten pm, the TV sets in the gym were still rolling clips of the impressive arrests.

 _“Skyyyyyyy HIIIIIIIIIGH!”_

If Ivan worked hard enough, trained diligently enough, maybe he could be like that someday. He’d been working on his moves, and managed to rack up a decent amount of points for once, even if it had mostly been in the hostage-saving department instead of criminal-apprehension. Still, the sponsors were happy, and he got to work with real Heroes every day.

“Still here so late?”

Ivan looked up to see Keith, wearing just jeans and a dark t-shirt, coming out of the showers. “Oh, sorry, am I in the way? I didn’t want to bother anyone.”

“That’s fine. You’re doing well as you are. Nice work today.”

Ivan’s chest swelled with pride. The ratings were one thing. To him, Keith would always be the King of Heroes. “Not as nice as you. How did you take down that NEXT on top of the building?”

Keith smiled, and Ivan thought, not for the first time, that it was a shame his costume includes the full helmet. If the citizens of Stern Bild could see that smile, that casually reassuring handsome face, they’d never have nightmares about evil again.

Keith straddled the bench Ivan was sitting on, slid closer to him. “You’re looking better and better these days,” he said, avoiding the question. “I’ve noticed the extra muscles in your arms.”

“You have? I mean, I have!” Ivan grinned wide enough to make his cheeks hurt.

“Looks really good.” Keith rested both his hands on Ivan’s shoulders, running over his deltoids, then down his chest over his pectorals.

If it were anyone other than Keith, it would have made Ivan uncomfortable. But this was Keith. They always talked about muscles and working out and Hero stuff like that. “I’ve been watching what you and Mr. Barnaby do in the gym,” he confessed.

“It’s working.” One of Keith’s hands ran over Ivan’s nipple.

Ivan felt his cheeks heat up at the contact, so casual. All of a sudden, he wished he were wearing heavier trousers, something that could conceal—

“Your abs are getting better, too,” Keith remarked, sliding one hand down. “Can I see them?”

 _If this were Nathan, I’d run away._ But it was Keith. He’d always been happy to share workout tips in the past. Obediently, Ivan shrugged off his jacket, then discarded his top.

“Nice.” There was warm approval in Sky High’s voice as he ran calloused fingertips over Ivan’s abs, back up to his chest again, over his shoulders. “Very nice. You’re growing up fast, Origami.”

“Growing—“

“Turn around?” When Ivan hesitated, Keith smiled. “I want to see how your lats are coming along.”

Ivan grimaced. He turned, then hung his head. “I always forget to do that one. The rows are harder for me than the chest exercises.”

“That’s because you don’t practice them enough,” Keith said, gentle chiding in his voice. His hands trailed over Ivan’s back, then encircled his torso to touch his chest again. “You’ve got nice definition here.”

Ivan swallowed, hard. Keith was brushing over his nipples—both of them now—and it was starting to feel strange. He felt awkward bringing it up; Keith was just so innocent sometimes.

Trying to distract himself, Ivan watched another segment of the afternoon’s capture on Hero TV. He saw himself racking up a hundred points by saving the hostages, saw Sky High roar into action, chasing the NEXT up above the city.

Keith’s hands were strong and well-formed. Ivan had admired them for a long time. He’d never expected that they’d grasp his hips, gentle but firm, and turn him so he was lying down on the workout bench. “S-sky High? What—“

Keith gave him that good-natured, carefree smile. His face radiated the same easy innocence as always. “Yes, Origami?”

Ivan licked his lips, trying to think of how to phrase his concerns, but nothing occurred to him. There were no words he could apply to the situation that made any sense.

Fortunately, Keith sat up after just a minute. He gave another easy smile, then picked up a resistance band. “Hey, Origami?”

“Y-yeah?”

“Could you put your hands over your head?”

“Why?” Ivan’s heart was beating faster now, confusion and nervousness combining to steal his breath.

Keith never stopped smiling. He looked from Ivan’s hands to the chest press at the end of the bench, then up to Ivan’s face. “Because I asked you to.”

Ivan couldn’t argue with that—even though he was really starting to think he should. _Why? What could Keith possibly want to do to you_? Against his better judgment, he raised his hands over his head.

Keith took the resistance band and tied him up slowly, gently, making sure not to hurt or pinch his wrists—or making sure he wouldn’t be able to wriggle out of the knots. “Thanks. And thanks again.”

Ivan let out a slow breath. The catchphrase reassured him, relaxed him, reminded him how silly it was to be afraid of Keith. There was no one in the world less frightening, unless you were a criminal. Even then, Keith always liked to give them a chance to repent, to prove themselves. Everyone was safe with Keith.

That was why it didn’t make any sense that Keith was taking off Ivan’s jeans. “What—“

“Shh.”

The jeans hit the floor with a soft plop, followed shortly by his underwear. Ivan felt his cheeks flushing bright red, and he tried to bring his legs up in front of him.

Keith’s hands wrapped around his ankles, pulling his legs down, apart. “Keep them here, all right?”

He slid his hands up Ivan’s legs, brushing over his thighs. “You’ve been working on your quadriceps,” he said conversationally, as though he weren’t touching his friend’s naked body.

“Uh…thanks.” Ivan couldn’t think of anything else to say. He wanted to move his legs, but Keith had told him to leave them where they were.

Then Keith urged his thighs further apart—Ivan compiled—and ran a finger down past Ivan’s balls. “Nice,” he murmured appreciatively. He pushed two fingers into Ivan’s mouth and said, still smiling, “Suck.”

Ivan felt like he’d taken a wrong step somewhere. Surely just a few seconds ago they’d been talking about working out, hadn’t they? Even when he’d taken his shirt off, that had been totally innocent. Now, just a minute later, he was suddenly tied up and naked with his legs spread and sucking on a man’s fingers, and there was no _way_ that wasn’t sex.

But it was Keith. _Keith_. Ivan adored the man, but they’d had to break it to him just the year before that the Santa Claus in the mall at Christmastime wasn’t the _real_ one.

Desperate for something to take his mind off what was happening, he latched on to the TV set again. Sky High—the man currently slipping two fingers between Ivan’s lips—was locked in a battle with the mysterious NEXT, high above the city. The helicopter couldn’t get a very good view, especially with all the wind racing around like it did when Keith got worked up.

He was worked up now. He withdrew the fingers from Ivan’s mouth, then grinned. “Your lips got all red. Nice.”

With the other hand, he undid his own fly and pulled out his cock.

 _Oh, shit._

It had gone from _this can’t be happening_ to _oh god this is happening_ very fast. “Keith, wait, no, you don’t want to do this—“

The first finger pushed into his ass, and Ivan yelped. It was rough. It wasn’t wet enough. Nothing about the situation made any sense, and when Keith put the second finger in Ivan just sort of wanted to cry. “Keith—“

The worst part was, Ivan had always wanted this. He’d wanted Keith to lean down over him, finger him until he got hard, fuck him until he passed out. He wanted to give himself to the man behind the mask with the quiet strength and humble dignity. Never in a million years did he think he’d have a chance. Keith was so normal, so winning, so _straight_. He’d pined over a girl he met a couple times in the park for months, even though he could have had any girl in Stern Bild with his winsome smile and gentle good looks. Ivan never thought it would be him.

He really never thought it would happen like this.

“Are you ready, do you think?” Keith leaned down to take a look between his legs, and Ivan nearly died of embarrassment. “Hmm. You’re so tight. This might hurt.”

When Keith scooted up to press the head of his cock against Ivan’s opening, Ivan sucked in a breath. “No, wait, it’s too big, it’s not going to go in!”

“I’m sure it will.”

That easy confidence almost did him in. For a second, he just wanted to let Keith tell him what to do. Keith would never hurt him.

But then he felt the ache, the press of that cock against his hole, and he yelped. “Wait! Let me at least suck it first!”

Keith paused for a second, then nodded. “All right. Make it good, okay?”

“O-okay.” _Oh god, he’s going to know that I’ve never done this before. He’s going to tell. Wait…am I nervous because I’m afraid to disappoint him? When he’s basically ra—no. He’d never do that. Not that word. This is Keith. It’s some kind of misunderstanding._

Ivan stretched his jaw as far open as it could go, trying to accommodate the head of Keith’s cock. It pulsed hot against his tongue, and he tried not to let his teeth scrape. _Maybe if I can make him come like this,_ he thought wildly, _it’ll get whatever this is out of his system. Maybe we can talk about it._

“Deeper,” Keith hissed, and a hand tangled in his hair. The head of his cock bumped Ivan’s throat, and he choked noisily. Tears sprang unbidden to his eyes out of reflex, and he fought not to throw up.

The cock dragged across his tongue, never letting up, never letting him breathe except through his nose. His jaw ached, his throat burned, but he tried his best. He suckled, running the tip of his tongue along the head whenever Keith pulled back, trying to relax his throat the way he’d read about in fanfiction. Somehow, he’d thought it would be a lot easier to deep-throat than it really was.

“Okay. I want to fuck you now.”

A dirty word sounded so wrong coming from that angelic mouth.

Ivan found himself wanting Keith to turn him over, so at least he wouldn’t have to look up at him while he was being ra—fucked.

Keith must have seen something in his eyes, because he chuckled and smoothed Ivan’s hair. “Don’t worry. I’ll make you like it. Watch, and relax.”

Ivan tried. He really did. This was another thing he’d thought would be easier. He knew as soon as Keith was pressed up against him that there was no way that cock could fit inside him, not without serious damage.

Keith kept pressing, unrelenting, pushing forward into Ivan’s tight hole. Ivan couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. He tried to get his hands free, but they were tied too tightly. His clothes were too far away, and there wasn’t anything he could use for a weapon lying around because the gym was supposed to be _safe_.

There was an odd popping sensation, and Ivan choked off a scream. There was more pain than he’d thought, all the times he’d imagined what this would be like. It felt like someone was shoving a baseball bat up his ass, and not the small end.

Keith’s eyes were half-closed in pleasure. He shuddered, leaned down until he was nose-to-nose with Ivan, and grinned.

Ivan shut his eyes.

Keith moved slowly, the only thing keeping it from being outright torture. Ivan felt his ass stretched to the breaking point, knew there would be blood to clean up, and groaned at the feeling of painful fullness when Keith’s balls nestled against his ass. He tried to catch his breath, but Keith didn’t give him a chance. He was already pulling out halfway, only to thrust right back in.

There was a tiny spark of pleasure in the middle of all the pain. Ivan grabbed onto it with all he had. Maybe if it felt good, he could pretend it was like he’d imagined, afterward. He and Keith could talk about it tomorrow. Keith would help him understand.

“Would you open your eyes, please?”

Ivan didn’t want to, really didn’t want to. But he did.

Keith breathed faster, thrust faster, and brushed over something deep inside Ivan that made him see stars.

“Good!” Keith said, and angled upward to hit it again. “You relax a lot when I do that. Does it feel good, Origami?”

Ivan couldn’t look at his eyes anymore. He focused on the pleasure, muttering, “At least say my name while we do this.”

Keith said nothing. His breathing grew louder, unsteady, and he braced Ivan’s legs onto his shoulders. “Come on, show me how flexible you are. I always see you jumping around. You’ve got to be pretty bendy.”

Ivan let Keith bend him almost in half, feet above his head, as he fucked Ivan harder and harder. His head slipped off the end of the bench, and Keith never seemed to notice.

He watched the TV set upside down. He saw the footage from earlier, caught by the helicopter, as Sky High grappled with the NEXT high above the city.

Keith thrust hard, and Ivan saw spots in front of his vision. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to like what was happening, but he couldn’t stop his cock from getting hard.

The NEXT shouted something as they fought. There was a spark of blue light, and the NEXT went limp. Sky High held up the crook’s wrist, and the people of Stern Bild cheered.

“Look at me, Origami.”

“But…”

“I want to see your face when I fill you up.”

Ivan let out a strangled groan. He tried to raise his head, but the angle hurt. Keith ‘helped’ by grabbing his neck roughly, holding him in place. “Good,” he grunted, picking up speed, losing his rhythm. “Good. Love to see those eyes when I come inside you.”

“K-keith…”

Keith lunged forward and bit Ivan’s neck, hard. He slammed his hips into Ivan’s, deeper than ever before, hard enough to make Ivan wail, and Ivan felt the pulse of hot liquid filling him up.

Keith pulled back immediately, that ubiquitous smile still on his face. “Good. I liked that. I—“

The door to the gym crashed open. Ivan struggled to free himself, to find some way to cover himself, but he was still bound at the wrists, and Keith still held his ankles in a grip like iron. He almost fainted when he saw that it was the NEXT. “He’s back!” he cried. “Quick, get him!”

The NEXT, a bald man of middle height and pale complexion, planted his feet in a power stance. “Stop what you are doing, evildoer!”

Keith laughed, then reached down and pinched one of Ivan’s nipples, _hard_. “Took you long enough to get here, flyboy.”

“I demand you release Origami Cyclone from your torture at once, and surrender yourself to justice!” said the criminal, one arm scything the air to the side.

 _The flash of light. The way he’s been acting. The way this NEXT stands. It’s…oh, god._ Ivan tried again to free himself, but “Keith” wrapped a hand around his throat. “Uh-uh. One more move, either of you, and I’ll kill him.”

The NEXT stopped in his tracks.

“Good,” purred the man wearing Keith’s face. “Now, we’re just going—“

He had made a mistake. When he’d moved the hand to Ivan’s throat, he’d released one of his legs.

And Ivan hadn’t watched all those martial arts movies (only) for fun.

He drew back his leg swift as a striking snake, and kicked the man in the neck with all the force he could manage. The man choked and fell back, grasping at his neck with both hands.

Sky High—the _real_ Sky High—was on him in a flash. “Switch back,” he commanded, absolute authority in his voice. “Your windpipe is crushed. You have no hope of survival.”

Blue light flashed, just as it had on the TV, and both men went limp. Keith—the real Keith, back in the right body—sat up first. A faint blue light surrounded him as he sucked in a breath, then immediately handcuffed the NEXT. As a safety precaution, he used Ivan’s discarded shirt as an impromptu hood. “So he can’t use his power,” he rasped, and Ivan understood. Keith had used his wind power to force air through his battered windpipe.

“You’re—you’re you, right?” Ivan asked uncertainly, trying to undo the resistance band with his toes.

“I am!”

That simple statement was so Keith, so absolutely certain of his place in the world, that Ivan had to smile. “Prove it.”

“Gladly! How?”

“Say my name.”

“Orig—“

“My real name.”

Keith lowered his voice, still conscious of the criminal in the room. “Ivan Karelin,” he said with easy confidence, and untied the resistance band.

Ivan relaxed, then froze. “He—I didn’t—I—that is—we—it wasn’t—“ What did you say, when your friend walked in on you being screwed by someone wearing his face? “I…didn’t intend for that to happen.”

“Of course not!” There wasn’t the slightest trace of doubt in Keith’s voice. It was the most reassuring thing Ivan had ever heard. He looked down, flushed, then quickly stuffed himself back into his pants. “I have no doubt that you fought him bravely, and were only waiting for your moment to strike. You showed excellent judgment in allowing him to believe he was controlling you. He may have thought you believed his plan!”

No one else would have come to that conclusion. Anyone else would have seen what happened and either been sure that Ivan was being raped by the imposter, or that he was willingly sleeping with the man he’d looked up to for so many years.

But this was Keith.

Ivan beamed. “It’s good to have you back.”


End file.
